


A Kiss from Arrowette

by Jinxedcross



Category: Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-26
Updated: 2011-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 02:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxedcross/pseuds/Jinxedcross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laying awake Cassie wonders what could be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss from Arrowette

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short (very short) story that I had written after reading one of the early Young Justice comics. Just a pondering in the mind and nothing really happens except a young Cassie daydreams.
> 
> Cassie (Wondergirl) and Cissie (Arrowette) both are from Young Justice and DC comics, as well as that hint of the other characters in the story. They don't belong to me.
> 
> This was originally written October 22, 1999

She held my hand.  
It felt good to have her hand in mine as we laid side by side in our sleeping bags, the Secret sleeping...hovering nearby.  
I looked over at her, her blonde hair giving her angel face a golden halo.  
I wanted to kiss her face, her beautiful rosebud lips. It would be a dream come true to have her taste upon my own lips.  
Would she?  
I doubt it...Cissie is not like that. She'd never let me take from her, or touch her in such a way.  
I wonder if she knows that when we were in the locker room at the Young Justice HQ...when she was getting out of the shower. I saw her nude. And I liked what I saw.  
I'm too young to have feelings like this....and to someone of my same sex. I laid back, still holding her hand, listening to her soft lulluby breathing and soon drifted to sleep where I will be able to dream this impossible dream.  
A kiss from Arrowette.


End file.
